


[podfic] Alpha and Emissary

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, North American Peace and Conflict Studies Symposium, POV characters too, POV outsiders, and everything is great, multiple POVs, nearly complete, no one died, well the hale family is a long time ago but well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hears rumors, seeping out of Beacon Hills on waves of smoke and blood. And then one sees the True Alpha's Star Wars swim trunks. The whole weekend is very unnerving.</p><p>written by Chiomi and read by Annapods</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alpha and Emissary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043623) by [Chiomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/pseuds/Chiomi). 



> There should be one new chapter a day on tumblr (starting on wednesday), and they'll get posted on mediafire/linked to here as often as possible.

0 - [summary](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141891093330/0-summary-big-thanks-to-chiomi-for-allowing-me-to) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vrm7q27e3s6v5kt/aandesummary.mp3))

1 - [Meghan](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141948805817/1-meghan-sources-1-2-3) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l516bn7yh26yij7/aandechap1.mp3))

2 - [Laura](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142005882341/2-laura-sources-1-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/of7qf8mn0o1lzx6/AandEchap2.mp3))

3 - [Stiles](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142061930192/3-stiles-sources-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/12dafpg4hipj2ga/AandEcha3.mp3))

4 - [Yasmin](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142115515009/4-yasmin-sources-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lg58c1rlr4nwn9r/AandEchap4.mp3))

5 - [Scott](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142170075118/5-scott-sources-1-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h6n91dafs94s8o7/aandechap5.mp3))

6 - [Ralph](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142230933979/6-ralph-sources-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/srx55ya9p80at0t/AandEchap6.mp3))

7 - [Brad](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142287570991/7-brad-sources-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8un3s4a8ca9t480/AandEchap7.mp3))

8 - [Deaton](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142342846701/8-deaton-sources-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1w23696ab6zp12r/AandEchap8.mp3))

9 - [Derek](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142398364209/9-derek-sources-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/px08zx96qz0x0u0/AandEchap9.mp3))

10 - [Lydia](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142452946049/10-lydia) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c6rzb0l5kjkce5p/AandEchap10.mp3))


	2. Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the sound thingies used

**Summary**

[1](http://www.freesound.org/people/RutgerMuller/sounds/51243/#) \- [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZKDWbFPxUY)

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

[1](http://www.freesound.org/people/aaronstar/sounds/192359/#) \- [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCihHuArMP0) \- [3](http://www.freesound.org/people/laiaoreka/sounds/233389/#)

 

**Chapter 2**

[1](http://www.freesound.org/people/reecord2/sounds/85040/#) - [2](http://www.freesound.org/people/DBproductions/sounds/60031/#)

 

**Chapter 3**

[1](http://www.freesound.org/people/reecord2/sounds/85040/)

 

**Chapter 4**

 [1](http://www.freesound.org/people/reecord2/sounds/85040/)

 

**Chapter 5**

 [1](http://www.freesound.org/people/reecord2/sounds/85040/) \- [2](http://www.freesound.org/people/cmorris035/sounds/207274/)

 

**Chapter 6**

[1](http://www.freesound.org/people/BoilingSand/sounds/49605/)

 

**Chapter 7**

[1](http://www.freesound.org/people/IESP/sounds/340017/)

 

**Chapter 8**

[1](http://www.freesound.org/people/snowcrane/sounds/148449/)

 

**Chapter 9**

[1](http://www.freesound.org/people/MentalSanityOff/sounds/260123/)

 

**Chapter 10**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly sure that's what the licences imply but well

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening !


End file.
